movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanon Mizushiro
is the main human protagonist of ''Jewelpet Sunshine''. Ironically, despite being the protagonist, she can sometimes be considered an antagonist because of her relationship with Ruby. Personality Kanon has a personality of being the most spoiled student in the class, aside from being posh, mean and nasty. During the series, she often gets into arguments with her roommate Ruby due to their warped friendship, whether it's because Ruby has a crush on Mikage or simply for causing so much trouble for her. History Birth and separation Born as Kanon Shiraishi, she is the twin sister of Mikage Shiraishi and was once considered a cursed child by her grandmother because of the strange, spiral birthmark on her head. Her parents pleaded not to kill her because she was still a baby at the time. However, their grandmother thinks she is a heir-bringer of disgrace to the family (it is later revealed that the birthmark is a sign of being one of the Wise Ones). With no choice, she was given away to the Mizushiros and they raised her as their own child. Growing up A few years later after being separated, Kanon and Mikage (who were now kids) met up with each other once again. However, they don't recognize each other as siblings yet. On those times, Mikage and Kanon went out together in a theme park and she ate a soft serve ice cream but accidentally dropped it, causing her to cry. Mikage tried to comfort her, but this doesn't last long as Kanon's adoptive parents left along with her and both haven't seen each other once again. Attending the Sunshine Academy Several years later, Kanon is now a teenager and has been accepted into Sunshine Academy for the first time to study so she can achieve her dream. During that time, she tripped and fell into the muddy rice fields until she met Mikage once more, who helped her get up, starting their forbidden love relationship towards each other. She was glad to be with Mikage in the class as the classmate. However, things don't go well when Kanon also met a Jewelpet named Ruby in the class too and because Ruby had the same crush on Mikage like she does, considering the fact that Ruby's also her roommate and finding out both Mikage and Ruby being together while watching the fireworks in episode 14a, Kanon gets very jealous for it and the result, she would make arguments and even try to fight over Mikage's love against Ruby. Although they can sometimes help each other too. Discovering the truth In both parts of "Good Bye, Kanon! Yay!", While Kanon didn't notice it until later on, she was being pulled from the Sunshine Academy after hearing the news that Kanon's supposed mother feeling angry for finding out Kanon and Mikage getting together during the musical event. She later talks with Mikage in the dormitory that night. Much later, when she found out that she is leaving the Academy and go back to the human world by tomorrow, Kanon felt crushed and even in shock for it. So the next day has come to her to leave, but since Kanon felt very sad and too lonely to leave, she held on Mikage and confessed him to come with him, leading him to accept her confess. And so both Kanon and Mikage decided to leave the academy and run away together back to the human world. After coming to their home, Kanon tried to stay with Mikage together without any problems. However, Titana somehow appeared from her bag, who after he snuck her bag and watched the couple's every move. Because of this, It leads Kanon and Mikage to fail at attempting. At some point, Kanon and Mikage somehow can't seem to find the couple, But they started to find something special about them while Titana tries to separate them. Then suddenly, the owner of the Strawberry Cafe, Master, caught both of them and took them back to Jewel Land and to the Sunshine College for a serious conversation with Kanon's mother (whom she sent the Master to do it). After Kanon, Mikage, & Titana returned and during the conversation, Kanon was slapped by her mother for disobeying her orders and dating with Mikage, even though she never knew that until then. At first, Teacher Iruka & Jill thought to expel Kanon from the Sunshine Academy, but after hearing the words of Mikage and finding out that there are people who are very worried of Kanon and never wanted her to leave, the teachers and Kanon's mother decided that she should stay and continue her studies, but Kanon's mother tells her to not talk or even get close to Mikage. Which let Kanon both relieved to stay but sad that she can't talk to Mikage. In episode 41b, after feeling so troubled as she could not talk or get near Mikage all the time, She sends Titana to the human world to spy on Mikage and see if Titana could find something about him. Later on, Titana came back from there with a photo. Kanon decides to take a look at the photo and discovered that his photo shows that she herself actually got to see Mikage when they were kids without remembering their past. And with that, Kanon learned something about this shocking truth between both herself and Mikage. In between the end of episode 45 and episode 46, Kanon's supposed mother told her to come with her to have a talk, while Kanon's supposed father does the same thing with Mikage. in between places, both Kanon and Mikage learned about the truth about themselves being twins all the time, about Kanon's supposed parents now raising her the whole time and about both being separated by their grandmother due to Kanon being the cursed child. because of those truths, Kanon feels crushed and runs away from her supposed mother while Mikage himself could not believe that he had a twin sister all along. Even Ruby became shocked as she heard about Kanon and Mikage's shrouded past after she went to look for Kanon. Mikage went to look for Kanon and found her crying and feeling down from what her supposed mother, so he had to cheer her up a bit. Later on in the episode, Kanon decides to actually endure all of these truths by ending the love relationship with Mikage to become twins again. In the last minutes of the first part, Kanon would finally get to reunite with her real parents after 18 years of separation, although Kanon and Mikage would continuing on Sunshine Academy as twins in the last minutes of the second part. The Wise Ones Future Five years after the graduation ceremony, Kanon became an adult and would later become the newest teacher of the Plum Section along with her teacher Iruka. Later on, Kanon came to church to see Iruka and Jill getting married and for the reunion, she was very happy to see and talk with Ruby again for so many years, even though Kanon became a bit uneasy. Other Appearances In episode 21b of Jewelpet Magical Change, Kanon makes a cameo appearance in one of Ruby's recorded videos, along with the previous human protagonists of the entire anime series. Relationships * Ruby - Kanon's roommate. They have a very difficult friendship because of their personalities; they're also rivals for Mikage's love. Kanon and Ruby often have fights with each other, but sometimes they work together to overcome obstacles that come in their way. * Hinata Asaka - Although Kanon doesn't talk much with Hinata, they seem to get along a few times, mostly because they seem to enjoy talking about their pasts. * Sapphie - Kanon seems to dislike Sapphie, as she gets angry at her for stealing her beauty face machine. * Titana - Titana basically dedicates, devotes and protects Kanon and also cares about her more than Komachi and Kaede do. It is unknown whether or not he has a crush on her or just admires her. * Shouko Aizawa - Like Hinata, Kanon and Shouko don't seem to talk very often, but when both of them got arrested on Thanksjewel Day, they both work together with Jill to bust out of jail run by Ruby, Angela, and Labra. * Mikage Shiraishi - Kanon is in love with Mikage. But unbeknownst to her, he is actually related to her since their birth and separation. They first met when they were kids walking around in a carnival park and became best childhood friends. Years later, they met each other again when Kanon fell in the mud on the first day of school in the Sunshine Academy. Mikage saved Kanon herself and she eventually fell in love with him ever since. She continues to harbor romantic feelings for him but still doesn't know the truth both of them are actually related. After discovering the truth, Kanon decided to end her relationship with Mikage and became relatives again. * Teacher Iruka - Being her teacher in the Plum class, she gets annoyed with him very easily. * Komachi Saotome - One of the girls who works with Kanon, she admires Kanon and even worships her. * Kaede Kikuchi - Just like Komachi, she also admires Kanon and worships her too. Trivia * Kanon is the first heroine in the series who doesn't have an innocent, cheerful and shy personality, and is instead prideful and outspoken. **Another major character, Hinata Asaka, has the personality of the former, and was Ruby's roommate before the switch. * Kanon shares the same voice actress as Catherine from Jewelpet Twinkle☆. * Being 17-18 years old for the bulk of the series (and 23 in the epilogue), Kanon is the oldest protagonist in the Jewelpet anime series overall. Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans